thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Camellia Theacea
Tribute Camellia Theacea is a Tribute created by Yoonie. Please, don´t use her without Yoonie´s permission as she belongs to the person who made her. She is a Dual Victor. "Could you please get out of my way? I did not ask for your opinion." - Camellia Theacea Information Name: Camellia Theacea Age: 12 Distric'''t: Capitol (Three, Five) '''Gender: Female Height: 5´2 Signature Weapon: Pickaxe Personality: Camellia is kind of an adult trapped inside a child´s body. She is very wise and intelligent, but thinks practical rather than humane. For example, if she gets the chance to save someone´s life but it will harm her own survivability, she won´t do it. She doesn´t take bullshit from anyone and is very cold towards most people she encounters. Camellia is very straight-forward and says things like they are instead of sugar-coating her words. She hates her parents with a passion, as they tried to deny her from life as an infant. Richmond is the only person she has ever loved in her life. Backstory: Blink. I blink again. I open my eyes completely. There is a strange light above me. I cry. People pick me up, I am confused. Who am I? Where am I? What am I? The people start to wrap something warm around me, and I stifle my cries for a bit. Then the world around me start to move in every direction, and I start screaming again. Where are they taking me? That was the first thougths of Camellia, and her last words as the person she was going to be. After this, the direction where her life was going to take warped and took her into unknown paths. It was because of her parents. They were very wealthy and influencan people of The Capitol, her father was a Senator of the Government and her mother a high-rising business woman. The Senators of the Capitol are not only influenceal however, they are the real rules of the nation of Panem. The Preisident is little more than a mouthpiece for them to speak to the public through. They give him "advice" and order him to do their will. And so when Camellia´s mother´s pregnancy test came back positive, they knew they had to give rid of the baby in a discreet way, as they didn´t want nor did their lives allow them to raise a child. But in the Capitol abortion is the greatest sin, and that they adopted their child away would make the Senator look very uncaring and could damage his popularity. So to avoid a scandal, they checked into one of the many illegal "hospitals", disguised as a normal emergency clinics. And so, when there was about a month until Camellia´s mother was sceduled to give birth, both she and Camellia´s father dissapeared completely. Nobody knew where they went, though the press started to speculate they were doing something that wasn´t to reach the eyes of others. The Goverment "leaked" a bunch of photographs showing the couple on a beach in District 4 to the magazines, and soon everyone in the Capitol was convinced they were simply having some off time in the sun. In reality, Camellia´s mother was lying in a hospital bed at the underground hospital, with nurses taking care of her every need. This wasn´t really unusual for them, always some high-in-the-system politicial trying to avoid a scandal, it happened all the time. The Senator was waiting patiently for the birth to start, and kicked away some time by cheating on his wife with some of the nurses. Then came the time for the birth, and Camellia´s mother´s water broke. Her father had to go to an urgent secret meeting with the other Senators, so he cloaked himself and sneaked through the Capitol in a taxi. Meanwhile, his wife was giving birth, and afterwards she ordered the nurses to immediately kill and dispose of Camellia before she fainted of fatigue. The head nurse named the baby Camellia after her own daugther, before handing the baby over to Ayla, a rookie nurse. This was so thypical, she was always given the dirty, disgusting jobs that the other nurses didn´t want to do. Like killing an infant and disposing it´s body. But Ayla couldn´t bring herself to do it. She felt very bad for the baby and didn´t understand how anyone would deny a girl this beautiful as her from life. Ayla had an idea. Instead of going into the kitchen to kill the baby, she took a left turn when nobody was looking and ended up in the washing room. It was also here where the garbage shute was. She made sure the baby Camellia was tighly wrapped in her blanket, before shoving the package down the shute. This would change Camellia´s fate drastically. The Senator had come back from the urgent meeting in the Capitol, and he filled in his wife about every little detail. The meeting had concerned one of their former collegues, someone had leaked pictures of him having sex with another man, he even had a wife to begin with. He was currently arrested and charged for homosexuality by the Capitol Peacekeeper force. This would of course now make them have to elect a new Senator, but that didn´t concern Camellia´s father very much. He saw how much of an scandal his collegues incident made, and he and his wife together made a wow to never even tell anyone about this clinic and that they had stayed here. Meanwhile, Camellia was lying in the garbage contained in the street ally behind the hospital, sleeping soundly for some reason. She was just waking up when someone came by, an old, homeless man in rags. He looked shocked when he saw a baby in the trash. There were plenty of dead babies in the container, he knew what kind of hospital this was, but never in his life had he seen an alive baby in the container. He carefully picked Camellia up and took her with him to where he lived, he couldn´t simply leave her there to die. That would be the start of Camellia´s new life with Richmond, which was the old hobo´s name. Richmond lived in an old raggedy tent in another street ally, and he didn´t have much food or anything. But he gave everything to Camellia, and willingly went to sleep his stomach growling. When she got older, Richmond often took Camellia with him to "work", begging on the most crowded streets in the shopping district in the Capitol. Camellia was a very good beggar, since nobody can really resist starving, homeless little girls. She soon grew up to be a street-smart and practical child, who only cared for Richmond and saw everyone else as potensial enemies. The two of them lived happily together in their little tent, even though they were poor and often starving, they didn´t care as long as they had eachother. Soon Richmond realized that he was an old man, and he had to tell Camellia where she came from soon, or she would never know. When Camellia was eleven years old, Richmond finally mustered up the corage to tell her about her origins. That he found her in a garbage container when she was an infant, and that she had probably been concieved by someone very important and they could not raise her for political reasons. Camellia still didn´t understand why her parents wouldn´t want to raise her themselves, instead of dumping her. This hurt her greatly and she started to hate her biological parents very much. But Richmond was her real family now, her real father, and he was much better than they would ever be. One night, Richmond wake up to the feeling that he was dying. He sighed, he had reached the end of his lifespan. He couldn´t really expect him to live that much, as he was homeless and often had to eat some very questional things to survive. He was happy that God had granted him Camellia however, so he had had a reason to keep figthing until the end. He woke up Camellia, and told her his last words, before he was off. He didn´t want her to see his death in her own eyes. "I love you Camellia, you are the most important person I have ever had in my life. But I don´t want you to end up like me, always struggling to survive and never getting to enjoy life. I want you to see everything and do everything life has to offer. Goodbye" Then he kissed her on the forehead, rose up and left, while Camellia already had fallen asleep in the tent. A year afterwards Camellia had already became self-sufficient enough to take care of her self. The loss of Richmond stinged in her heart every day, but she really hoped he was in a better place now. However, his last words were still ringing inside her head. She knew he was right, she couldn´t keep living like this. So she had gotten a job at a washery, she was intent on getting enrolled to a school and getting herself education, so she could become something. She worked hard in the washery, often until nightfall or more if she could. She never bougth anything unless she really needed it, and kept herself alive by scavenging and even sometimes not eating. She was used to hunger, anyways. After months of hard work and self-sacrifice, she finally had enough money to send an application to a school in the Capitol. After another month, she got the message that she had been accepted and she was starting at the school in a week. Camellia was almost as happy as when she lived with Richmond at that time, and she truly hoped he was proud of her. Camellia turned into the perfect student. She was very effective and always had her work done properly and fast. She got amazing grades in every subject, and soon became most of the teacher´s favorite student. Since she had nowhere to live, she was allowed to stay at the school with some other kids. They had either been boarded by their parents or they were like Camellia, homeless or orphaned. Camellia didn´t really care about the other students, and had no friends in the school. She wasn´t in the school to fool around, she was here to learn and get an education so she could do something with her life. Some of the other kids disliked Camellia, since she was never any nice or played with them, but she wasn´t outright bullied. One day, Camellia and her classmates were going for a field trip. In reality, it was mandatory, but the teachers called it a field trip to ease them with it. They were going to the President´s annual speech when the Hunger Games were about to begin once again. It was mandatory to come if you were over the age of twelve, and soon everyone in the Capitol was at the City Centre, drinking in the President´s words. Well, to be exact, the Senator´s words. All the Senators and their partners stood behind the President, sort of to symbolize that they were less important than him. Camellia and her classmates were at the front row, curious. Camellia wasn´t curious, she knew all about the Hunger Games to begin with. Her mother was casually giving all the children a sweeping look, until she spotted Camellia. She opened her mouth in surprise and almost screamed. She would have recognized her child anywhere, she was a mother after all. Camellia noticed this, and she suddenly realized that the Senator and his wife was her real parents. She saw facial featured in them that she also had, and they were looking back at her just as intensely. After the speech, the Senator was panicing. How was their child even alive? He asked his wife again and again if she was certain that was her child, and she answered yes back every time. His wife also said that she thinks Camellia´s recognized them too. The Senator´s life was being ripped by the strands. If this girl would even speak of where she came from or who her parents were, they would get destroyed by both the Peacekeepers and the media. He had to do something. He was first thinking of hireing someone to assassinate her, but then realized that that would only enhance the situation if someone found out he had hired someone to kill a child. Instead he got a genius idea. The Senator, with his power over nearly everything in Panem, would manipulate the reapings so Camellia´s name would be called, no matter what her odds were. If the girl died in the Hunger Games, nobody would ever suspect him. And so, at Camellia´s first ever reaping, her name was reaped and she was called to the stage. The Capitol looked sullen at this, it was always unpopular among them when a twelve-year-old was reaped, because they had almost no odds of surviving and it made the Games boring. Camellia understood that this was far too odd of a coincidence, something was up. Even though it looked dark, she had survived through rough things before. She could do it again. Strengths: Camellia is a very fast thinker and very intelligent, she thinks practical and knows what has to be done. She has surprising upper body strength to be so young, small and frail. Camellia is also very determined to survive the Games, her motivation can alone get her far. Camellia is used to scavenging and surviving on very little resources, she is not one to go down to starvation. Weaknesses: Camellia doesn´t have her way with weapons at all, she simply prefers the pickaxe because it was the first weapon she got her hands on in training. She is only twelve years after all, so she can be easily overpowered by older and stronger Tributes. She is also not very fast nor is she agile, so if anyone can locate her she can be in big trouble. Alliance: Camellia will stay away from the other Tributes in the Games, so she won´t have any alliance. However, she may ally with someone if she ows them or some other reason, but not for very long. Bloodbath Strategy: Camellia will quickly run into the Bloodbath, but she isn´t there to fight the others. She wants to secure herself some supplies like weaponry, shelter or something of the like, as food won´t be a problem to her. She won´t run very far into the Bloodbath, and she is kinda betting on the other Tributes ignoring her as she is only twelve years old and not much of a big threath to them hopefully. If she has a chance to kill, she won´t go into it, as she knows that if she permits to a kill, she might be caugth off while she is trying to escape afterwards. Games Strategy: Camellia´s main focus and strategy in the Hunger Games is to outlive her opponents and stay away from trouble. She is very good at surviving on very little, so as long as she has a consistent place to hide out she will be fine. She is a quick learner and will be able to pick up skills and knowledge she needs to have to survive in the wild. If anyone stumbles upon her area, she will simply leave and not take action to get them away. Hopefully the fact that she is only twelve years old will make the other Tributes think that she will just die off by her own. Camellia will be a wildcard, underdog, dark horse ect. in the Games. She won´t get many sponsors, so she will have to trust her own instincts to survive. When the Tributes start dying off until there are very few left, then she will take on a more agressive approach. Her chance of attitude will hopefully catch the Gamemakers and the other Tributes off guard. She will still be very careful, but she won´t be as passive as before anymore. She will go in for kills, but she will always try to have an advantage on her side if she ends up fighting someone. She will call the shots to where she wants to fight and at what premises, so nobody can catch her of guard. Reason For Winning: Camellia doesn´t have much in the area of sentimental reasons to win the Games, she is like many of the Tributes, she just wants to survive. If she wins, she wants to use her power and money to shut down the illegal hospitals, so no more children have to be killed off before their life has even began. She wants to arrange a proper funeral for Richmond, too. Token: A camellia flower hairpin she got from Richmond for her tenth birthday. Since they didn´t have any money, but he still got it for her, it symbolises her struggles before she got into school and why she can´t just give up. Hunger Games FrostyFire´s 284th Annual Hunger Games This is Camellia´s first Games, and also the Games she was made for to begin with. They are hosted on the Hunger Games Wiki and authored by FrostyFire. Training Score: Unknown Alliance: Bone Corlaya (Briefly) Kills: Bone Corlaya Placing: 1st (Victor) Status on Games: Cancelled, but the final ten placings were announched. Summary: Camellia was not mentioned a lot during the quick summary given, since the Games were cancelled. But it was said that she was in the top three, with Bone Corlaya and Akumai "Tenshin" Kubaya. When the three met up for the final battle, she and Bone made a quick alliance so they could kill Akumai. But after that, Bone turned on Camellia and tried to kill her, but before she could, Camellia inpaled her head with her pickaxe, making her the Victor. Since she is not an official Victor, she has not been retired after her victory. Also, she is an Elite Tribute, so she does not require to be retired after winning Games anyways. Trivia *Camellia is a flower which belongs to the plant family Theacea, which corespondents to Camellia herself, since Theacea is her given last name. *Her name was at first Camellia Fusion. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:12 year olds Category:Capitol Category:Females Category:Reaped Category:Dual Victor Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes